1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security countermeasure function evaluation program for evaluating a security countermeasure function, and for example, the present invention relates to a security countermeasure function evaluation program capable of evaluating an effect of a security countermeasure function without relying on the level of skill of an estimator.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various kinds of information processing apparatuses using OS (Operating Systems) for various purposes, and a larger amount of information is stored and more and more functions are provided.
Various kinds of security countermeasure functions are developed and can be implemented to the above information processing apparatuses. The developed and implemented security countermeasure functions range from a simple security countermeasure function for a single issue to a security countermeasure function for coping with a wide range of multiple threats. There are differences in functions provided by developers and vendors and in description about effects of these security countermeasure functions, and these differences make it difficult to objectively evaluate the effects and compare them with each other.
Therefore, the security countermeasure functions are evaluated from the perspective of whether the functions can support items that roughly identify the features of threats and security problems. In these evaluations, when the same kind of security countermeasure functions can respectively support an item, they are considered to achieve the same effect.
It should be noted that citation list information related to the invention of this application includes as follows.